The aims of the proposed National Research Center are: a) to conduct critically needed research in alcohol epidemiology, gathering information over time about the prevalence, incidence, etiology, and mediators of heavy minorities, and late adolescent; b) to conduct innovative research on community responses to alcohol use and problems including formal (e.g., health services, welfare system), and informal (e.g., family, friends, coworkers), as well as responses in the form of governmental policies; c) to gather and analyze data from this research in ways specifically designed to advance methods and test competing hypotheses in alcohol epidemiology; d) to disseminate this treatment; and e) to promote and maintain a richly interactive scientific environment; a research-enabling infrastructure; and unique opportunities for multidisciplinary training and research career development, including enhancing partnerships with other organizations. An Administrative Core (Component 1) providing research-supportive infrastructure, plus six closely linked research components are proposed to achieve these five aims. Center research will address significant topics in two areas. The first theme, the epidemiology of drinking patterns and problems in the general populations and its subgroups, includes 3 components: Component 2, continued analysis of the Year 2000 U.S. National Alcohol Survey (NAS10) data; Component 3, data collection for, and analysis of, a further U.S. National Alcohol Survey (NAS11) in years 2004-5; and Component 4, methodological studies to improve measures of consumption pattern and self-reported alcohol problems. The second theme, the role of health and social services in responding to alcohol use and problems, also includes three components: Component 5, a follow-up study investigating trends in alcohol problems under welfare reform; Component 6, a cross-national study of casualties addressed in emergency room services; and Component 7, pilot studies. The proposed Center will yield significant contributions to epidemiological and services research in the alcohol field; innovate new methods; help fulfill the mission of NIAAA?s Center program; build research capacity in the Alcohol Research Group and other institutions; and disseminate needed findings to researchers, policy makers, and the public.